The Volcano of Hope
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: An OC fic. Sora Kumari goes on a journey to find the Pokemon Entei, and meets new friends along the way. Will he find what he's looking for?
1. Winds of New Beginnings

I have come up with this Pokemon OC fan fiction after kilnorc started one a while back. I have seen a few of the episodes, and played the games, so I know about it, but I know about Yu-Gi-Oh more. Anyway, let's get started! Note: this chapter might be short.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

The sounds of the night fell all around New Bark Town, crickets chirping in harmony. A thirteen year old boy with ebony colored hair stood on the path near his home, the wind ruffling the collar of his red and black vest that he wore on top of a white, long-sleeved shirt. A black cowboy hat hung over his neck on his back as his sapphire eyes scanned his hometown. Down on his belt were six Poke Balls, only five of them filled with his trusted Pokemon. He was saving the sixth one for a special creature that had saved him when he was younger: Entei. Legend for this strange Pokemon was when an Entei was born, a new volcano formed, and when it roared, a volcano erupted. An Entei saved him from becoming dinner for a starving Rhydon, while being attacked by Zubats in the caves of Mt. Montar. He laced up his brown combat boots, looking back at his home, his mother watching him through the window. She opened the front door, a small puppy with orange and black fur, a white tuff of fur on top of its head following her.

"Growlithe!" the puppy barked happily. The boy knelt down near the Pokemon, stroking its fur. It panted happily, and began licking his face. His mother giggled lightly as her face grew soft.

"Sora, do you have to go now?" she inquired softly as the boy stood up from the ground. "I mean, you can always leave in the morning. Why did you decide to leave at night? Won't you be lonely?" Sora shook his head lightly, and patted his Poke Balls.

"I won't be lonely, Mom," he replied. "I'll have my Pokemon with me. Don't you remember that I captured all of those Fire Pokemon, even though my starter was Mudkip?" His mother looked down at her son, a warm smile upon her face. Sora took hold of his cowboy hat, and placed it on his head. His mother handed him a blue backpack filled with food and clothing. Sora placed it on his back as Growlithe ran by his side, whimpering. He knelt down by the puppy Pokemon, and ruffled its head.

"Don't worry, Growlithe," he whispered to the puppy. "I'll be back soon, when I capture Entei. I promise. I have Arcanine with me." Growlithe barked happily and ran next to his mother, panting. Sora turned towards his mother, his eyes sparkling.

"See ya, Mom!" he waved, and raced down the path. Tears streamed down her face, watching her son leave her. Growlithe ran halfway down the road, howling sadly.

Images of Sora's Pokemon flashed in his mind as he ran down the path from New Bark Town. Arcanine, Swampert, Blazekin, Magmar, and Charizard appeared in his mind, his only friends on this journey. Soon, Entei would be his, the one who saved him. Sora looked back at his hometown, the houses lit brightly as a reminder of his only home. Now, he was on a journey to find Entei, and make it his. Hopefully, he would make some friends along the way.

What will happen as Sora begins his journey all over the Pokemon world? Find out in chapter two!

Review please!


	2. Journey Start

The second chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! Sora has now started his journey to find Entei. What will happen as he starts on his way through the Kanto Region? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

Sora crossed through an open field, towards the Kanto region, where he would begin his search. The image of the fire dog filled his mind, drowning out all of his other thoughts. A small rustling coming from his left made him stop. He held up a Poke Ball, wondering what it was. It turned out to be a Pidgy, a small brown and white feathered bird, which was pecking at the ground. Sora picked up a rock from the ground, and tossed it at the bird, which flew off in a panic. The boy sighed heavily, and placed the Poke Ball back onto his black leather belt. The brim of his hat covered his sapphire eyes as he continued on his way through the field. One of his Poke Balls wiggled, and a bright light flashed from it. A large orange and black dog, similar to Growlithe, appeared in front of him. It looked at him before leaping into him happily, licking his face.

"Okay, Arcanine," Sora laughed as he gently pushed the large dog off of him. "You just wanted to be out here to help me look for Entei, didn't you?"

"Ar!" the Pokemon barked. Sora stood up from the grass, and scanned the area around him. Arcanine did the same thing, a low growl emitting from its throat. Suddenly, its ears perked up, sensing the sound of rustling nearby. Its growl grew louder as it turned to its left. Sora noticed this, and watched. A small violet mouse with a curled tail raced out of the tall grass, carrying a small nut in its front paw. It turned towards Sora and Arcanine, and chattered angrily before running away from them.

"It was just a Rattata, boy," Sora sighed, sitting himself down onto the ground. The dog Pokemon whimpered sadly, and received a comforting pat from its master. "Don't worry. Entei could be anywhere in this world. Maybe…right behind us." Sora glanced behind him in a flash. Nothing. Sora picked up a rock near him, and chucked it at a random spot in the field. It hit something. A black bird with bright red wings and a brown mask over its eyes glanced over at him, anger filling its eyes.

"What in the world?" he asked, taking out a small red device called a Pokedex, a device that gave information about Pokemon.

**"Spearow, the bird Pokemon. Unlike Pidgy, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack Pokemon and humans." **

"Oh, snap!" Sora shouted as the bird lunged at him with its beak. "Arcanine, Ember Attack, now!" The large dog leapt in front of Sora, growling at the bird. Spearow stopped mid-air, still prepared to attack as Arcanine unleashed a flurry of flaming embers from its mouth. The Pokemon took the full hit, and fell to the ground, weakened. Sora leapt onto Arcanine's back, hoping that the Spearow had fainted. He was wrong, because then, the weakened Spearow lifted its head.

"Spearow!" it called out to a nearby tree. Nearly a dozen Spearow flew out of the tree, aiming for Arcanine and Sora.

"RUN!" Sora commanded his Pokemon, and Arcanine bolted away from the flock, but they were like magnets, following their every move to try and get away. A storm cloud hovered over their heads as it began to rain. Thunder and lightning filled the air as the Spearow closed in on them. Sora leapt off of Arcanine, and turned towards it.

"If Entei saved me once, maybe it can do it again," he decided, holding up a Poke Ball. "Return, Arcanine!" A red light flashed from the ball, and Arcanine disappeared from view. The Spearows hovered in the air as Sora turned towards them, arms outstretched.

"Listen up, Spearows!" he shouted, thunder nearly drowning out his call. "I have just started my journey to find the Pokemon Entei, and I'm not going to quit just now. If you want me, COME AND GET ME!" The Spearows lunged at him at full speed. Sora closed his eyes, bracing for impact. A dark figure leapt over him, landing in front of him. It opened its mouth, and a bright pink ball formed and was shot at the Spearows. A white light enveloped Sora as he and the figure were surrounded by the light.

When Sora awoke, sunlight poured onto his face, the figure still there, watching him. The Spearows were gone. Sora lifted his head towards the figure, and noticed that it wasn't human. It had brown fur, a red and yellow mask over its brown eyes, grey paws with black rings around its legs, and smoke trailing down its back. A deep, booming voice echoed within his mind.

"_You're safe now, Sora Kumari,_" it whispered. Sora stared at the Pokemon, and knew.

"Entei?" he groaned wearily. The Pokemon nodded and ran off with blinding speed into the field. A Poke Ball wigged at his belt, and Arcanine appeared before him, licking his face. It lowered itself down to him, and the boy slowly climbed onto its back. He would find Entei, no matter what the odds were. He looked up at the sky, a rainbow in the sky.

"A promise," he whispered before laying onto Arcanine's soft fur. Entei watched them from the tall grass, its brown eyes staring at the boy.

"_We will meet again,_" it muttered.

What will happen as Sora continues his journey? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. Viridian City and a New Friend

The third chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! After the attack of the Spearows, Sora and Arcanine managed to see Entei, who helped them escape. As they enter Viridian City, who will they meet along the way? And what sort of Pokemon await Sora as he begins in the Kanto Region? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC, Sora. Kilnorc owns his OC, Conner. Thank you.

Sunlight beamed brightly onto Sora's face, the image of Entei still lingering in his mind. Why would Entei save him again? Perhaps it was his special gift of communicating with Pokemon, and knowing their feelings. Entei must have known that when he was a child, he was frightened, and wanted protection. The mysterious Volcano Pokemon seemed to be…like a father. His father disappeared when he was only three years old. Since then, he read about Entei, when he and his father would pretend that the man was the Pokemon Entei. The little boy always enjoyed this, but when his father disappeared, he dreamed of capturing the Pokemon to bring him back.

Suddenly, a bright glow from something other than the sun startled his thoughts. Down below him and Arcanine, the city of Viridian was before them, awaiting them. He leapt off of Arcanine, holding up a Poke Ball. A bright red light flashed, and Arcanine disappeared from sight. He pulled his black cowboy hat over his ebony hair and started down the dirt path towards the bright city.

"Well, my first stop in the Kanto Region," he sighed deeply, breathing in the clean air. The giant Pokemon Center loomed before him as he passed by the police station, where many officers named Jenny worked. He was used to this by now. At each Pokemon Center, a nurse named Joy worked along with a Pokemon named Chansey. As the glass doors slid open, Nurse Joy noticed him from the bruises and cuts on his face and hands.

"You're Sora Kumari, aren't you?" she inquired, her pink hair bouncing as she approached him. He nodded, his eyes staring down at the floor. "I've heard of you from the Johto Joys." She held out a tan tray with six slots for Poke Balls. "Would you like for me to heal you Pokemon?" Sora nodded again, and he placed his Poke Balls onto the tray. Nurse Joy took them to a room in the back while the boy waited. He noticed a nineteen year old boy sitting in a chair, his sapphire eyes looking around everywhere. The boy had brown hair and wore a black vest over a red shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and reflective glasses. He only had two Poke Balls were strapped to his belt. Sora wandered over, and sat down.

"Who are you?" Sora inquired to the boy. "I'm Sora Kumari from New Bark Town."

"I'm Conner Arquette," the boy responded with a small mutter. "I'm from Pallet Town. I began my journey a few days ago. I didn't start when I was ten, so I waited nearly nine years to start." A small bell dinged in the main center, signifying that Sora's Pokemon had recovered.

"Hey, I know we just met and all, but…would you like to join me on my journey to find Entei?" Conner's eyes widened, but a smile appeared on his face. He nodded.

"YES!" Sora shouted happily, punching the air. "With you, finding Entei will be easy!"

What will happen now that Conner has joined with Sora and his Pokemon? Find out in chapter four, A Growing Friendship.

Review please!


	4. A Growing Friendship

The fourth chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! Conner Arquette has joined Sora on his journey to find both Entei and his father. Can he find them? Read on, and find out! Note: This chapter is dedicated to kilnorc for letting me use his OC in this. Here's to you!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Kilnorc owns his OC, Conner. Thank you.

After healing Pokemon and resting for a while, both Sora and his new friend, Conner set out down a dirt path towards Pewter City, where the gym leader Brock once reigned. The wind ruffled their hair, Conner's Charmander walking along beside him, humming to itself. The bright mid-afternoon sunlight poured onto their faces. Sora pushed his cowboy hat onto his head, partially shading his eyes.

"So, why do you want to catch Entei?" Conner inquired after Sora filled him in about Entei at the Pokemon Center. Sora stopped walking, nearly causing both Conner and his Pokemon to ram him.

"My father somehow disappeared when I was just only three years old," he explained, tears filling his eyes at the memory. "Things were awesome when he was around…"

-**Flashback**-

_A young Sora sat on his bed, his bright sapphire eyes twinkling in the lamplight of his nightlight near his bed. A man of around thirty or so entered his room, carrying a book under his left arm. The man had the same color eyes as his son, but brown hair covered his head, a few streaks poking upward. Sora was dressed in his pajamas with flying Pidgy beneath the red background. His father sat down on the bed, opening the book. _

_"These are legendary Pokemon, Sora," he explained. "Lots of people believe in them, even though they've never seen them. And in this book, the artist imagined what some of them might look like." He flipped a page to a Pokemon that had brown fur, a yellow and red mask over its brown eyes. Its legs had black rings around them, its grey paws ready to strike out at them at any given moment. Grey smoke trailed behind it as it leapt across the pages. _

_"Entei!" the young boy cried out happily, smiling up at his father. His father chuckled lightly._

_"Well, Entei looks a little scary to me," he laughed. "But you like Entei." He ruffled his son's hair, which made the little boy giggle. _

_"Entei's real big and strong," the boy smiled. "But it's still nice, just like you, Daddy." Suddenly, his father roared out, picked the boy up onto his shoulders, and ran around the room, like the legendary Pokemon would do. Sora giggled loudly, his father laughing cheerfully. Soon, the laughter ceased as Sora fell asleep on his dad's shoulder. He placed the boy into his bed, tucked him in, and kissed him on the forehead._

_Things were never the same after that night. Soon after, his father had vanished for some unknown reason. Sora sobbed into his mother's shoulder as she held him, the news reporter appearing on the television._

_"I want Daddy back!" the young boy sobbed, noticing the book with the page of Entei, staring up at him. He climbed off his mother's lap, grabbed the book, and ran up to his room, tears streaming down his face. _

_"Daddy, come back!" he cried, burying his face into his pillow. A low roar from his father echoed in his mind, the image of Entei still lingering. _

-**End Flashback**-

"That's why," Sora answered simply, continuing down the road. Conner just stood there, shocked after the story. Charmander pressed against his leg, urging him to continue on. Conner nodded, and they raced after their friend. Behind them, a large dog-like Pokemon watched them.

"_Don't cry, my son…_"

Will Sora and Conner meet up with Entei? Will they find out what happened to his father? Find out in chapter five, The Truth.

Review please!


	5. The Truth

The fifth chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! After telling Conner why he wants to capture Entei, Sora sets off down the path towards Pewter City. Unknown to them, they are being watched… By whom? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

As storm clouds rolled above the two and Charmander, Sora stopped on the side of the dirt path, his hat hanging over his shoulders. Conner wondered what was wrong with his friend, so he stopped beside him.

"A storm's rolling in," Sora whispered. "I have a gut feeling that Entei might be somewhere nearby…" He sat down on the grass, his sapphire eyes scanning the area near Pewter City. Rain slowly began to splatter onto the ground, dampening it slightly. Charmander covered itself with a leaf, not wanting its tail flame to go out. The wind picked up, tossing the trees around them, a roll of thunder in the distance. Sora pulled his cowboy hat over his head, tears mixing in with the raindrops on his face. Behind them, Entei watched with hopeful eyes.

"_Don't cry, my son…_" the Pokemon whispered softly, mainly to itself. It lowered its gaze, thought for a while, then nodded to itself. Entei leapt out in front of Conner and Sora, the rain dampening its brown fur.

"Entei?!" Sora cried out, standing up from the wet grass that was now on his pants. "Why are you here?" The Pokemon lowered its gaze to the thirteen year old, which seemed to go right through him. The same deep voice echoed in his mind.

"_I know what you desire,_" it boomed. "_You wish to capture me. But there is something you need to know, first. It's about your father._" Sora nearly jumped after what he heard. Tears leaked down his face as the Pokemon continued.

"_You remember that day your father disappeared, do you not? You longed to have him back. Now, he is back._"

"Where is he?" Sora inquired, his eyes beginning to sparkle. Entei chuckled lightly. The thing that the Volcano Pokemon was about to tell him scarred him for life.

"_Right in front of you,_" it whispered. "_The Pokemon you see before you is your own father._" Sora stood rooted to the spot. His eyes were wider than saucers, tears running down his red cheeks, merging with the rain.

"I don't believe it," was all the stunned Sora could utter. "How did you become an Entei?"

"_It was you, Sora,_" Entei explained. "_You wanted to have me back, not caring what form I was in. So, I was allowed to come back to you in the form you saw me as: Entei. I was the one who saved you in Mt. Montar. I saved you from the Spearow. Soon, you will have me back._"

"Dad…" Sora still stood there as Entei began to race off into the storm. "Will I still be able to capture you?" Again, Entei chuckled.

"_That is your will, Sora._" With that, Entei raced off into the distance.

"I will get you, Dad, no matter what it takes," Sora replied. "I promise, I'll get you back…"

So, Entei was Sora's father all along? Will he be able to capture Entei? Find out in chapter six, Team Rocket's Interference.

Review please, AND NO FLAMES!


	6. Team Rocket's Interference

The sixth chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! It seems that Entei is really Sora's father. Will Sora be able to capture Entei and bring his father back? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Kilnorc owns his OC. Thank you.

The storm faded from the sky above the two Pokemon trainers after witnessing Entei telling Sora that he was the boy's father. As they continued towards Pewter City, they noticed a cloud of black smoke towering above them.

"A fire?" Conner wondered. "In Pewter City? But who could cause that?" Sora pulled out a Poke Ball, throwing it into the air. A large orange dragon with a flaming tail similar to Charmander's appeared from the ball, roaring loudly. It landed near Sora and Conner, its blue eyes gleaming.

"Let's take to the skies," it told Sora. "We'll see what's going on in Pewter." Sora and Conner, along with Charmander, hopped onto the Pokemon's back, the ground becoming smaller and smaller as they soared higher. When they were over Pewter, the Pokemon landed near the city's entrance, Sora recalling it. Soldiers wearing black uniforms with a large red "R" stormed through the city, nearly knocking down terrified citizens. A fire raged through the city as a large dog-like Pokemon leapt over the soldiers, racing towards Sora and Conner.

"_You have to get out of here, now,_" Entei's voice boomed. "_It's Team Rocket._"

"Team Rocket?" Sora echoed. "I've heard of them. They tried to take over Goldenrod, didn't they?" Entei nodded. "But why are they attacking Pewter? It's peaceful…isn't it?"

"_They want me._" Sora and Conner stared, shocked at what they just heard.

"I won't let them take you," Sora replied as a man wearing a red vest over a black shirt, black pants, combat boots, and a yellow mask that covered his brown hair and eyes walked up to them, six black balls on his vest.

"_The Iron Masked Marauder…_" Entei growled, staring the Team Rocket member down. "_Why are you here?_"

"I'm here for you, Entei…" the man replied smugly, taking a black ball from his vest, expanding it.

"What is that?" Conner inquired, staring at the ball in the Iron Masked Marauder's gloved hand.

"A Dark Ball," he replied gruffly, tossing the ball into the air. Entei tried to dodge it, but a black light surrounded the Pokemon, and disappeared into the ball. "The Pokemon that I capture in the Dark Ball become evil, and their attack power increases to the highest level."

"No…" The Iron Masked Marauder threw the ball back into the air, releasing Entei. Its brown eyes were now slits, a low growl emitting from it.

"Entei, get rid of them!"

Will Sora be able to save his father? Will they survive? Find out in chapter seven!

Review please!


	7. The Dark Entei

The seventh chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! The Iron Masked Marauder has captured Entei and made it evil with a Dark Ball. Can Sora and Conner save Sora's father? Will they survive? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

"Dad, stop this!" Sora shouted as Entei created a pink sphere from its mouth and shot it straight at them. Luckily, Charizard broke out of its ball and saved them. Entei looked up at them, roaring out angrily. It continued to fire out a pink blast from its mouth as it started to leap up onto the rooftops of the burning city. The Iron Masked Marauder laughed wickedly as Entei still tried to attack.

"Charizard, get Conner and Charmander to safety," Sora told his Pokemon. "I'll try to deal with the Iron Masked Marauder."

"You're nuts!" Charizard growled. "You'll be killed!" Sora gave Charizard a look, and it nodded. The boy leapt off of the dragon, and landed on the ground near the Trainer. Entei landed near its new master, growling. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Sora's mind, an image filling it.

-**Flashback**-

_"Daddy, if you're gone one day, will you come back?" Sora inquired his father one night. His father chuckled, placing a hand on his son's head. _

_"Don't worry, my son," the man replied. "I'll come back to you. I promise." _

-**End Flashback**-

"Dad…" Tears streamed down Sora's face as the pain subsided. The Iron Masked Marauder grinned, pointing at Sora.

"Entei, get rid of him!" he cried out, the Pokemon preparing to fire a blast from its mouth.

"SORA!" Conner and Charizard cried out from above the city. Before the blast hit Sora, a bright light nearly blinded him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Entei, the city and the Team Rocket member gone.

"_You can save me, Sora,_" Entei's voice boomed. "_I know you can. Who knows, you might even capture me right here, right now. You just have to free me from the Dark Ball's grasp._"

"But how, Dad?" Sora whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you." As the image faded, the voice of Entei spoke faintly.

"_I believe in you, Sora…_" Pain shot through Sora's body as the blast collided with him. He found himself on the ground, Entei looming over him. Sora struggled to rise, but the pain was too intense.

"Entei, finish him off!" he heard the Iron Masked Marauder tell the Pokemon. Sora looked up into Entei's eyes, the words still lingering in his mind.

"Dad, you can't," he groaned. "I know you would never hurt your own son. You just can't…" Entei stared into Sora's tear-filled eyes, and turned towards the Iron Masked Marauder.

"What are you waiting for, you insolent Pokemon?" the Trainer sputtered. "I said to finish him off!" On his vest, a crackling sound was heard as one of his Dark Balls became surrounded with black electricity. "What the-?" He looked at it, and it exploded in his hand. "NO!" Entei's eyes became their normal brown, Sora on his back.

"_You mess with my son, you mess with me,_" Entei replied angrily, firing a Flamethrower attack from its mouth. The Iron Masked Marauder was caught in the blast, his screams filling the air. Conner, Charizard, and Charmander cheered loudly as Sora slowly got off Entei's back, staggering to his feet.

"Dad, thank you," he whispered, taking a Poke Ball from his belt. Entei looked at the empty Poke Ball, and nodded. Sora threw it into the air as a red light engulfed the Pokemon. The ball landed on the ground, a red light glowing in the middle. It wiggled around a bit, and then stopped, the light fading. Sora picked up the Poke Ball, lifting it into the sunlight.

"Entei is finally mine," he laughed weakly before falling to the ground. Charizard scooped him up in its arms, and flew off towards the Pokemon Center.

Will Sora be alright after finally capturing Entei? Will he be able to bring his father back? Find out in chapter eight!

Review please!


	8. Challenge

The eighth chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! Sora has finally captured Entei after setting him free from Team Rocket. But after being attacked by his father before capturing him, Sora has become unconscious. Will he survive? And will he get his father back? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Thank you.

His vision was blurry as he slowly opened his eyes. He thought he saw his father looming over him, but when he blinked, Conner was over him, his face filled with worry. Nurse Joy had entered as well, carrying bandages in her arms. Pain racked Sora's body as he tried to sit up in the bed he was laying in.

"You're finally awake," Nurse Joy whispered with a soft smile. "You've been unconscious for a few days after Team Rocket left the city." Sora looked over at the Poke Balls on the nightstand over on his left, one of them containing his father, Entei. A smile crossed his face as he fell back onto the pillow as Nurse Joy began to wrap the bandages around Sora's chest and stomach. Dry blood was seen on his arms and legs, as well as his back.

"You took quite a beating by the Iron Masked Marauder, Sora," Conner muttered, turning to walk out of the room. "But you'll recover. I'm sure of it." Sora nodded lightly before falling back asleep on the soft bed. As he closed his eyes, a dark image came to his mind. A man in a dark cloak stood before him, its face hidden by shadows.

"Who are you?" Sora inquired, but the stranger didn't reply. With a swirl of its cloak, it was gone. "Man, that was a strange dream. Wonder who that guy was?"

When he awakened the next day, a loud scream broke through the air of the Pokemon Center. He stood up, pain still spreading through his body. He grabbed a Poke Ball from the nightstand, put his cowboy hat on his head, and started down the hallway. When he reached the lobby, he saw Nurse Joy being held by the man from his dream. The man had dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

"If you wish to see her again, you will do battle with me," the man growled, holding a knife near her throat.

"You want a battle?" Sora inquired, holding up the Poke Ball. "You'll get a battle." A low groan filled Sora's ears. He looked over, and saw Conner slumped near the wall, head hanging low. The man let Nurse Joy go, who ran over to Conner, taking him to a different room. The stranger then started outside.

"We'll battle outside, then, little runt," he chuckled. "If you win, I'll leave. If I win, I'll take your most prized Pokemon." His eyes seemed to go through Sora's pain racked body. He knew about Entei, somehow. The man took a Poke Ball off his belt, throwing it into the air.

"Poochyena, come out into the open!" he cried out as a small wolf type Pokemon appeared, its red eyes glowing. It growled slightly, its grey fur bristling in the wind. Sora held up his Poke Ball, throwing it into the air as well.

"Entei, go!" he shouted as the Volcano Pokemon appeared in a white flash of light, staring the stranger and his Pokemon down. "Fire Blast!" Entei shot a breath of fire out of its mouth, but the Poochyena dodged it with ease. "Try again, and keep going!" Entei kept firing shots of fire from its mouth, but Poochyena kept dodging them. Finally, Entei created a large pink sphere, and fired it at Poochyena. The puppy like Pokemon slumped to the ground, its eyes closed.

"So, you're stronger than I realized," the man muttered, recalling the puppy. "I'll need to become stronger to take back what's rightfully mine." With that, and a swirl of his cloak, he was gone.

"What's rightfully his…?"

What could the man have been talking about? And who was he, anyway? Find out in chapter nine!

Review please!


	9. Captured Again

Sorry about the long wait, but the ninth chapter of The Volcano of Hope is now underway! After a mysterious challenge from a stranger, Sora realizes that he seeks Entei for some strange reason. Who is he, and why does he want Entei? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and my OC. Kilnorc owns his OC, Conner. Thank you.

Sora stood in the field near the Pokemon Center, Entei in front of him. Cold tears were slowly leaking out of the boy's eyes, his hat shadowing his face.

"_What's the matter, Sora?_" his father inquired softly, moving closer to him.

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to get you back to your normal self, Dad," he whispered, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "What if you remain an Entei forever?" The Pokemon shook its shaggy head, its gaze piercing through the boy's body.

"_I'm sure that one day, I'll return to my human self. But until then, I've become used to this body. You might want to enjoy me being an Entei while it lasts._" Sora smiled a little, looking up at his father.

In the trees, the strange trainer that battled Sora before glanced at Entei, gripping a black ball in his hand.

"With this Dark Ball, Giovanni will be pleased that I finally captured Entei," he muttered, a smirk crossing his face. "No, I won't turn that Entei into Giovanni. Instead, I'll use it to destroy that pesky boy, Sora, and his friend Conner…" The smirk never fading, he leapt off the tree, holding another Dark Ball in his hand.

"You!" Sora cried out as the stranger made his appearance to him and Entei. "Why are you here?"

"I told you before, to reclaim what's rightfully mine!" Expanding the Dark Ball, he threw it up into the air. "Houndoom, bring Entei to me!" When the ball opened, a demonic dog with black fur, white stripes down its back, a skull collar, and horns appeared, growling darkly. Entei stepped between Sora and the Houndoom, his fangs bared.

"Be careful, Dad…" Sora whispered, his eyes glancing at the ground. "Use Fire Blast!" Before Entei could launch the attack, the man laughed darkly as Houndoom disappeared. The demonic hound reappeared, slamming hard into Entei's side.

"That was Faint Attack, a useful little attack that never misses…" the stranger chuckled, rubbing his chin. "Now, Crunch!" Houndoom opened its mouth, latching onto Entei's leg. It pulled the Pokemon onto the ground, letting go. Entei tried to stand, but it was in too much pain from the attacks. The man pulled out a Dark Ball, throwing it into the air. The ball opened, ensnaring Entei into the prison.

"DAD!" Sora cried out, falling to his knees. A Poke Ball wiggled on his belt, and Arcanine appeared from the white light. Soon, the rest of his Poke Balls wiggled, and the rest of his Pokemon appeared. Charizard, Magmar, which was a strange looking Pokemon that looked like fire, Swampert, a large blue amphibian type creature, and Blaziken, a large bird type Pokemon that stood on two legs, its arms in a fighting position. They all swarmed around Sora as Conner raced to the scene, his Charmander and Mankey behind him.

"Your Entei now belongs to me," the stranger whispered, laughing darkly. He recalled Houndoom, and held up the Dark Ball that had Entei inside. "And you'll never see it again! GET RID OF THEM, MY BEAST!" He threw the ball up into the air, and the same horrifying sight met Sora's eyes. His father was now under the dark control of the Dark Ball.

"Before you meet your demise, allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Toby Dicey, master of the Dark-type Pokemon! That shall be the last thing you hear, you fools. Now, Entei, destroy them!" The Legendary Dog Pokemon opened its mouth, creating a pink sphere, which was growing larger by the minute. Sora stood stiff. He couldn't move. Tears fell from his eyes, knowing his fate…

What will happen in the next chapter? Will Sora survive, or be destroyed by his own father? Find out in chapter ten, The Transformation.

Review please!


End file.
